jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
Darzi's Waterfall Rescue
Synopsis Darzi's Waterfall Rescue Lali and Mowgli are playing by the river until they get cornered by Shere Khan, they both head towards the waterfall, but the tiger follows them. Their only way out is with the help of a friend named Darzi can this little bird find help to help her friends? Summary Mowgli is playing by the river with his wolf sister Lali and met upon by Darzi who had forgotten how to make a nest with their advice she went flew off to get started. After that they spotted Shere Khan, Lali suggest that they keep going forward to continue playing rather than go back Mowgli was unsure about it then he agreed. They both try to cross the river on a log but the two spotted upon by the tiger follows them and nearly almost ate Darzi. Seeing the tiger she told the Man Cub that the tiger was on their tail, still wanting to play Lali suggested they climb up the waterfall rocks but the boy still agreed to the idea. With Shere Khan still on their tail, Mowgli though it'd be the best to hide behind the waterfall meanwhile Darzi still continued to make her nest. However, she still saw the tiger after her friends and tried to warn them but the tiger found their hiding place at the time Raksha asked Baloo if he had seen the two kids, he told her that the two were playing by the waterfall. Then, started to get worried, so Mowgli's Wolf Mother and Baloo looked for them, then Khan began to close in on the waterfall but didn't want to get wet and looked for another way in. So the trapped friends took this opportunity to have Darzi send a message to Baloo but had to keep it short. When the message was given Darzi flew off to Baloo and Raksha as the two retreated further back near the fall's back exit as the tiger came in. As Mowgli's Wolf Mother and Baloo searched near the Cold Lair they were met upon by Darzi who tried to give them the message, at first it was scramble but during her second try the message was received and the two were on their way to the waterfall. Shere Khan was closing in on the two friends as Raksha made to the base of the waterfall, still trying to escape Mowgli and Lali climbed the waterfall but were getting exhausted as they were stuck on ledge while Lali regretted not listening to her brother. Raksha made it to ledge above where her pups were Shere Khan finally caught up to kids, so Lali and Mowgli made their stand but the young pup was no match for the tiger. Darzi managed to hold off Khan until Baloo and Raksha were able to pull Lali up the ledge, the tiger sees this then lunges towards her and misses. With his sister safe; Baloo and Raksha had to get Mowgli, Shere Khan was about to catch him but do to the Man Cub catching the rope he missed and with a little distraction from Darzi the tiger fell of the ledge near the bottom of the falls. With Darzi's help Mowgli and Lali were safe and sound after the ordeal the kids admitted their mistake as Baloo called them double trouble from the start as the episode ended. Trivia * Darzi is seen building a nest. * Ironically, in this episode Shere Khan said he hates getting wet but he was completely fine with swimming in water seen in "The Waterfall." When he said tigers love water. * This is the first episode where Bagheera doesn't make an appearance. * This is the first time Lali is seen without Bala. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1 Category:Episodes starring Mowgli's Wolf Family